The Making Of A Hero
by Werewolfsong
Summary: Post GoF. Dumbledore has told Harry of the Prophesy & Harry is not taking it well. Harry decides to run away to train for the Final Battle, leaving the Wizarding world to believe him dead. Rated T for violence in later chapters. under rewrite.
1. What is Right and what is Easy

**The Making of a Hero **

**Author's Note:Truthfully I don't have much to say except 'I hope you enjoy!'  
**

**Parseltongue - **_**The one with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches**_**  
Regular Speech – **"Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies"**  
Thoughts – '**And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the dark lord knows not'  
**Speaking Telepathically - ****And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately) or any of its characters. I only own the characters that I have invented as well as the plot, the rest of the characters belong to J.K.Rowling.**

**Warnings: Mild Language, Violence, Powerful Harry, Powerful Voldemort, ****NO**** Slash**

**Summery: Post GoF. Dumbledore has told Harry of the Prophesy & Harry is not taking it well. Harry decides to run away to train for the Final Battle, leaving the Wizarding world to believe him dead. Rated T for violence in later chapters. AU Events after GoF  
**

* * *

**:::Prologue:::**

**.:.:What is Right and what is Easy:.:.****  
**

Sorrow. Guilt. Fear. These were the emotions that summed up his life currently. He let out a bitter sigh as he subconsciously ran his fingers through his messy black hair. His world seemed to have fallen apart all within one night. Harry put his head in his hands. Voldemort's return and Cedric's death was too much to take in as it was but add the damn prophesy to the mix and his life was officially screwed.

"Hey Harry, do you think Dumbledore will let you come over to the Burrow this summer."

Harry looked up at his best friend and shook his head sullenly.

"No, he wants me to stay with my relatives, you know, blood protection and all."

"That's a shame," Ron stated sympathetically before his face lit up with a smile, "Hey, want to play a game of chess."

Harry declined, it didn't feel right to be playing such childish games when Voldemort was out there killing innocents. He turned his head toward the window. For that matter it didn't seem right that Ron was so chipper when Cedric was lying six feet under, dead as the gravel beneath the tracks.

Harry placed his head in his hands once more; the sound of the train seemed to continuously whisper those simple but deadly words to him.

'_Neither can live while the other survives' _

* * *

Harry warily climbed into his uncle's car. Dudley climbed in after him leaving Harry smashed against the window. 

'Stupid Brute,' growled a voice in his head.

'Don't be rude, it's not his fault he's turned out the way he has,' chided another voice.

'Great, just what I always wanted to be, mental,' Harry thought sarcastically.

'You're not mental, simply special,' whisper the second voice kindly.

'Yeah, so special that you have your very own Dark Lord who's after you're head. Oh and lets not forget that if you don't defeat this certain dark lord he will take over and spread chaos and pain throughout all of England and eventually the world,' stated the first voice in mock-happiness.

'Shut up, both of you,' Harry barked harshly, 'why are you two here anyway.'

'To help,' the voices stated in unison.

'With what!' Harry yelled mentally, 'driving me insane!'

'Too late', muttered voice number one.

Voice two glared at one before whispering gently, 'No, we're here to help you decide on what you want to do with this prophesy you have recently been introduced to.'

'So you knew about the prophesy! Why didn't you tell me!?' Harry snarled, he should have known about this prophesy long before now.

'Because, we only learned about it a few days ago when Dumbledork told you; we are a part of you and therefore we know nothing more than you do!' Voice one snapped.

'Stop fighting like children, that's not what we're here for,' remarked voice two before turning toward Harry, 'Harry we are here to give you two options. The first option is to return to Hogwarts…'

'Of course I'm returning to Hogwarts!'

Voice 2 held up its hand, 'Hear me out. At Hogwarts you will find your much needed training at its minimum. You will have to depend on the Hogwarts syllabus for the preparation you will need for the final battle between you and Voldemort.'

'But Dumbledore…'

'Dumbledore will be too busy with the war to train you and even if he does have time he may not choose to or you may not have time as it will be your O.W.L year,' stated voice 2 kindly.

'Okay so what's option two,' Harry replied defeated.

The 2nd voice smiled sadly at Harry, 'To leave. Not just Hogwarts but the muggle world as well and train until your body and magic is strong enough to fight. This alternative will be much harder and probably lonelier than your first option but you will not have to worry about exams and essays, only your destiny.'

Harry closed his eyes, the images of Neville's parents being tortured to insanity by Barty Crouch Jr. flashed before his eyes. The images of his parents and Cedric lying dead on the ground, eyes wide and empty quickly followed.

'These are only the tip of the iceberg how many more will follow,' Harry thought to himself before smiling bitterly, 'Dumbledore said there would come a time when we must choose between what is right and what is easy and I guess this is one of those times.'

'So option 2 then,' whispered the voices.

Harry smiled grimly and nodded, 'Option two.'

* * *

**I'm rewriting parts of this story as of the moment but I'm not changing anything too major. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think and how I can improve. Creative Criticism is welcome!**

**-_Werewolfsong_**


	2. The Vault of Salazar Slytherin

**The Making of a Hero **

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFic. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!**

**Parseltongue - //Hello!!!//  
Regular Speech - "Hi"  
Thoughts - 'Aloha'**  
**Speaking Telepathically - (Can't think of anything)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own the characters that I have invented as well as the plot, the rest of the characters belong to J.K.R.**

**Warnings: Mild Language (Only a cuss word here and there, nothing much), Violence, Powerful Harry**

**Summery: Post GoF. Dumbledore has told Harry of the Prophesy & Harry is not taking it well. Harry decides to run away to train for the Final Battle, leaving the Wizarding world to believe him dead. Rated T for violence in later chapters. Powerful Harry. AU**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Chapter One---  
--The Vault of Salazar Slytherin--**

Beep…beep…beep, Harry yawned and looked over at his clock, 5: 30am. Harry wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep; it had been one of those seldom few nights that he didn't wake up from a nightmare.

Harry slowly got out of bed and changed into some wizard robes; today was the day Plan Vanquish Voldemort would commence.

Harry wasn't even sure of what he was going to need for the journey. "Oh well I'll just have to wing it." He mumbled as he placed the ski cap over his trademark messy black hair and his stupid attention seeking scar.

Harry quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk and made his way down the stairs and out the door, careful to not wake up the Dursley's.

The sky outside was still dark yet it had a tinge of pink to it, signaling the break of dawn. Harry threw the invisibly cloak over himself and made his way down to the corner of the street.

Harry reached the end of the street and looked both ways before thrusting his wand up and into the air. There was a loud BANG before a large triple-decker, purple bus appeared out of thin air.

The doors to the bus opened revealing a man in a purple uniform.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your…"

"Thanks Stan", Harry cut off, "Leaky Cauldron, Please."

"That'll be eleven Sickles …er what's yea name again", asked Stan.

"Er…Drake, Drake Riddle", replied Harry mentally slapping himself for using the name Riddle.

"All rightly Drake, like I said that'll be eleven Sickles", replied Stan.

Harry shoved eleven sickles in Stan's hand and headed over to the nearest bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hopped off the Knight Bus and strolled into the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was mostly empty except for a few hags and dingy looking wizards. Harry walked up to the bar and asked for Tom.

"Hello there what can I do for yea, Harry", asked Tom, whispering Harry's name.

"How did you know it was me", Harry asked surprised.

"I have my ways, anyway what can I do for you", replied Tom grinning.

"Um… I need a room just for a night or two", asked Harry uncertainly; he seriously doubted Dumbledore would approve of him leaving Privet Drive much less spending a night or two at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Let me guess, yea didn't tell anyone", asked Tom still grinning.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No, but you won't tell will you?" he replied nervously.

Tom grinned. "Don't worry, I won't tell; here is your room key," he said as he gave Harry a key with the number 11 on it.

"Thanks," Harry said as he snatched the key out of Tom's hand and walked toward the entrance to Diagon Alley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of Diagon Alley hadn't opened yet. Only a few places had because of the lack of customers, and thankfully, Gringotts was one of the few.

Harry quickly strolled up toward the huge marble building; he needed to get enough money to last a year or two at least.

Harry walked up to the nearest booth and asked for a goblin to take him down to his vault.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Griphook!" the goblin called.

'Am I that obvious?' wondered Harry as Griphook guided him over to a cart.

Harry hopped in and pulled the safety bar down. Harry had never gotten bored of the rides down to his vault.

The cart stopped. Harry hopped out and opened his vault to be greeted by piles of gold and silver. There was no way to be able to carry enough gold to last at least two years.

"Griphook," Harry questioned, "is there anyway to withdraw money without having come to Gringotts, you know like a muggle credit card or something?"

"Yes, you could buy a gallon bag, but there mighty expensive", replied the goblin.

"Where could I buy one?" Harry asked.

Griphook looked like he had just been slapped in the face; obviously, he hadn't expected Harry to ask. "You would buy them from the head goblin; they cost four hundred gallons," replied Griphook, his voice drenched in amazement and disbelief.

"Is there anyway to tell how much money I have in my vault?" asked Harry.

"You have about 3.8 million gallons in your savings vault, and about 2.9 billion gallons in the Potter family vault, along with many gems and artifacts," replied Griphook casually.

"WHAT!" cried Harry, his mouth agape.

"The Potters are one of England's richest wizarding families, didn't you know?" replied Griphook, slightly confused.

"No, I didn't," Harry said slowly, still getting over his shock.

'Seems like someone would have told me this by now,' he wondered to himself.

"Can we go down to my family vault now?" Harry asked, snapping out of his shock.

"Yes, but you can't take any of the money or gems out of the vault until you're of age but you can take any of the artifacts or items of interest if you wish", replied the goblin.

Harry nodded, "Is there any way to transfer money to another account?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Griphook, suspiciously.

"Like, if I wanted to transfer some of this money to someone else's account, I could do that couldn't I?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you could," said the goblin, "but you will have to talk to the head goblin about that too."

Harry nodded, "So can we go down to my family vault now?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter, follow me", replied the goblin, leading them out of the vault.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride down to the Potter family vault was a long one, unlike the short three to four minute ride down to Harry's vault; the ride down to the Potter family vault took at least twenty to twenty-five minutes.

When Harry stepped out of the cart, he felt like he was going to be sick; he could barely stand.

Harry looked around. 'I must be near the very bottom of Gringotts', he thought to himself. He turned his gaze to a large black door that had snakes carved into it. Harry wobbly walked over to the door. The snakes let out small hisses as he approached.

"That's the vault of Salazar Slytherin; it hasn't been opened since Slytherin himself died. Not even a Gringotts goblin can get in," stated Griphook.

_//Open//,_ Harry hissed softly.

The snakes immediately started to shift allowing the door to open. Harry felt his eyes go wide at the site before him. There were mountains of gold, silver, bronze, emeralds, and many other rare gems. Lining the walls were huge shelves that contained a variety of books as well as many priceless artifacts.

Harry cautiously walked into the vault. Harry's eyes searched the room before landing on an object that was covered by a silky emerald green cloth. Harry cautiously removed the cloth to reveal a large beautiful mahogany trunk that had beautiful carvings of what looked like Hogwarts and the grounds as well as elegant carvings of a snake, a lion, an eagle, and badger. Painted on top of the trunk was the Hogwarts crest.

Harry stared at it in awe; it had to have at least a dozen compartments or more. Harry opened the trunk and found that instead of storage space, there was a tunnel that had a ladder descending down into it. All except one of the seventeen compartments were the same.

"Griphook," asked Harry, "am I allowed to take anything from this vault?"

"But of course, Mr. Potter," replied Griphook, still in shock. "Anyone who can open this vault is allowed to take anything they please. Salazar said so in his will."

Harry nodded and started taking many different books and objects of interest off the shelves and into his new trunk's storage compartment, which seemed to be bottomless.

Harry made his way across the vault when a slivery Pensive caught his eye. Harry wandered over to it, memories of the founders spun within it. Harry picked up the Pensive along with a few vials that contained memories and carried it over toward the trunk; he would have time to look at them later.

Harry picked out a few rare and valuable potions and laid them delicately into the trunk as well. He closed his trunk and shrank it to the size of a matchbox before placing it in his pocket and getting ready to leave. As he made his way out of the vault, he heard a soft hissing sound. He turned around to see a silver sword with emerald green snake wrapped around its handle hissing at him.

//Who are you//, hissed the snake on the sword fiercely.

//Er…Harry Potter//, Harry hissed back uncertainly.

//You speak the language//

//Yes//

//Are you related to the great Salazar Slytherin//

//No, it's a long story//, Harry hissed back tiredly.

//I see, you seem like a suitable master, not to mention you remind me of Salazar himself//, replied the snake satisfactorily.

//WHAT! There is no way I'm going to be your master and I'm defiantly nothing like Salazar Slytherin//, Harry hissed back, turn his back to the snake and it's sword.

//Not so fast, Master//

Suddenly Harry's feet became glued to the floor.

//What did you do//, hissed Harry irritably.

//Take me with you or your feet will be glued to the floor forever//, snickered the snake.

//Fine//, Harry said letting out a final hiss.

The snake on the sword nodded and transfigured itself into a ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry made his way toward the Head goblin's office. He had a lot to talk about, including buying a gallon bag, writing a will, and transferring some money to the Weasley's and Lupin's Vault.

Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," replied a gruff voice from inside.

Harry walked in; the room was completely made of marble with the exception of some of the furniture.

"Mr. Potter, I presume," asked the head goblin in a business like tone.

"I'm I that obvious?" Harry wondered aloud.

"No, goblins are just good at recognizing people, even if they are in disguise", the goblin explained.

"Oh, that's good to know. So, I was wondering if I could buy a gallon bag," asked Harry.

The Head Goblin instantly perked up at this.

"I also need to write a will and transfer some money," Harry added.

"Very well, let's start with the gallon bag. You said you wanted to buy one, correct?" the goblin inquired.

"Yes, do you also have something for the muggle world as well?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you can buy a credit card if you want. You do know what a credit card is right?"

"Yes sir," replied Harry.

The goblin nodded and took out an album. "Here, look at these different designs of credit cards and Gallon bags while I get the paper work."

"Thanks, Sir," Harry replied as he looked at the different credit cards and gallon bags.

There were many different designs; Harry particularly liked the one with a muggle version of a phoenix on it.

The goblin came back with piles of paperwork in his arms.

"Here, Mr. Potter. These forms are for the credit card and the gallon bag, these are for your will, and these are for your money transfer."

"Ok, thanks," Harry replied as he started to fill out the forms.

"Which card and bag do you want?" the goblin asked.

"Number C7463649 for the card and B4793346367 for the bag", Harry said, looking up from the paperwork.

"With or without the security spells?" asked the goblin.

"What are the security spells?"

"They prevent anyone but you from getting into your gallon bag or using your credit card," the goblin stated.

"I'll take the security spells," replied Harry

"Very well, Mr. Potter, your key if you please."

Harry nodded and handed over his key.

"It should take an hour to an hour and a half", stated the goblin. "You can work on your paperwork during that time."

Harry nodded and turned back to his paperwork as the goblin left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Hours Later...

Harry stepped out of Gringotts to meet the busy Street of Diagon Alley. Today was going to be a very busy day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to my Reviewers**

**- PhoenixMagic  
- bluefire-elemental**

**Hope you enjoyed it!!! If you have any advice feel free to tell me!!!!! Thanks**


	3. Shopping Spree

**The Making of a Hero **

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFic. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!**

**Parseltongue - //Hello!!!//  
Regular Speech - "Hi"  
Thoughts - 'Aloha'**  
**Speaking Telepathically - (Can't think of anything)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own the characters that I have invented as well as the plot, the rest of the characters belong to J.K.R.**

**Warnings: Mild Language (Only a cuss word here and there, nothing much), Violence, Powerful Harry**

**Summery: Post GoF. Dumbledore has told Harry of the Prophesy & Harry is not taking it well. Harry decides to run away to train for the Final Battle, leaving the Wizarding world to believe him dead. Rated T for violence in later chapters. Powerful Harry. AU**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Chapter Two---  
--Shopping Spree--**

Harry walked down the busy street of Diagon Alley.

"Where to first," Harry mumbled to himself.

Harry looked around and spotted a large store that had a huge neon sign, which read _Wizarding and Muggle Fabs and Rags_. In the store's window, charmed veela-like and Lockhart-like manikins danced around.

Harry had to stifle a laugh as he imagined what Ron and Hermione would say if they saw this.

'Got to start somewhere,' Harry mused walking into the store. The inside of the store reminded him of a muggle department store, tons of clothing ranging from dragon hide jackets to silk dresses hung on the many clothes racks.

"Excuse me sir, do you need help finding anything?"

Harry turned around to come face to face with a girl who looked about sixteen.

"Er… yeah I kind of need a brand new wardrobe worth of clothes," Harry replied awkwardly.

The girl's eyes widened at this, "A whole wardrobe's worth," she asked gawking at him.

"Yeah, but I could use some help picking things out," he replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

The assistant snapped out of her shock and grinned, "follow me …"

"Drake, Drake Riddle" Harry finished for her, choosing to keep the name that he had used earlier that day.

"Okay Drake follow me," she said cheerfully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked out of _Wizarding and Muggle Fabs and Rags_ wearing a Hungarian Horntail hide jacket and boots, exhausted.

'So that's what girls mean when they say shop till you drop,' Harry thought warily, 'not to mention I still have a entire day of shopping left.'

Harry groaned, the girl, Anna, had helped him pick out a wardrobe's worth of clothes, no scratch that, she had helped him pick out two wardrobe's worth of clothes was more like it. He had to admit she had a good taste in clothes, but that didn't make him any less worn out.

Harry put his hands in his jacket pocket. He would have to get use to the feeling and heaviness of the jacket as well as the rest of his dragon hind 'armor', which was worn underneath his regular garments.

Harry crossed the busy street over to Madam Malkin's. He grimaced and looked down the street toward Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

'No,' Harry told himself firmly, 'shop now, eat later.'

Harry gave the ice cream parlor one last longing look before entering Madam Malkin's.

"Hello there, how may I help you," asked Madam Malkin in a bored voice; today was obviously a slow day.

"I need to buy some robes", Harry replied.

Madam Malkin got up from her chair and lead Harry to a backroom.

"Okay then, what type of robes do you need," she asked as she started to measure him.

"I need four casual robes, three work robes, one robe for potion making, and a few dueling robes," Harry replied.

"What colors do you want them in," she asked.

"Er…Black for all the work robes, a emerald green, a gryffindor red, a dark blue and a black for causal, and a charcoal gray for potion making," Harry replied.

"Okay and what about the dueling robes?" she asked, writing the order down on a note pad, "Do you want practice or professional."

"Practice or Professional?" Harry asked confused.

"Practice robes are almost exactly the same as work robes only they have more protection charms weaved into them, while professional dueling robes are made out of dragon hide or some other strong material and have many more protection charms weaved into them," she explained, "they're also much more extravagant and expensive than normal robes," she added as a after thought.

"Okay, I'll take three practice robes and one professional robe."

She gaped at him, "you do realize that professional dueling robes aren't cheap, don't you, not even Aurors wear them"

Harry looked confused, "Why don't Aurors wear them?"

"The ministry refuses to pay for them, there too expensive they say."

"But, I mean, aren't lives worth more then money," Harry asked surprised

"Yes, but the ministry is too blind to see that," she said sighing.

Harry nodded; the ministry seemed to be blind a lot these days.

"Still sure you want one," she asked.

Harry nodded

"Okay then, follow me," she said putting the measuring tape back in her pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry followed her into another room. The room was filled with manikins dressed in dress robes and fancy dueling robes of all colors.

"That side of the room is dedicated to dueling robes, call me if you find a robe you like," she told him, exiting the room.

Harry walked over to the other side of the room that Madam Malkin had pointed out.

Immediately his eyes fell upon a pure black robe with a beautiful black phoenix that was outlined with white and gold flames, embroidered onto the back of it. Next to the robe, there was a matching snowy white cloak, only with a white phoenix instead of a black one. Harry looked down at the label on it.

Dueling Outfit #7  
Made out of Graphorn Hide  
One size fits all  
Includes: Robe, Cloak, Boots, Gloves, and Wand Holster  
Scourgify Washable  
Extra protection and lightening charms  
Price: 250 Gallons

Harry let out a low whistle, talk about expensive, yet he couldn't take his eyes off it, it was as if it had been made for him. Harry reached out to touch the robe, instantly he felt a pulse of magic rush through him.

He was flying through the midnight sky, the stars and the moon reflecting off his glossy black feathers, the phoenix song echoing around him. Suddenly he felt himself being jerked backward, a sensation very similar to that of a portkey. When he opened his eyes, he found himself back in the room he had been in only seconds ago.

"Have you found anything yet, sir," asked a voice from the other side of the room.

Harry snapped out of his daze and looked over at Madam Malkin who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah I found something," Harry said turning his gaze back to the dueling robe, the phoenix song still echoing through his ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One triple chocolate frog blast, please."

"Here you go kid," Fortescue said smiling.

"Thanks," Harry replied walking over to a table.

'Clothing check, money check, I only need a few more things then it's off to Knockturn Alley,' Harry noted to himself.

Harry looked across the street toward Magical Menagerie.

'Hedwig will murder me in my sleep if I don't get her some owl treats,' he mused finishing off his ice cream.

Harry got up from the table and headed over toward Magical Menagerie.

The store was as loud as always, everything from a caw of a crow to the bark of a crup could be heard.

Harry almost laughed when he heard two twin coral snakes arguing over what tasted better a mouse or a rat.

//Idiots, stop arguing over what tastes better if you ask me they taste about the same//, hissed a annoyed voice.

Harry turned to see a pitch-black cobra with white markings on its hood, hissing angrily.

The cobra turned toward him //what are you looking at you stupid boy//, the snake hissed temperamentally.

//Nothing//, Harry hissed back, careful to make sure no one was watching.

//Ah… finally someone who speaks the language// the cobra hissed back pleasantly//what is your name anyway//.

//Harry Potter//, Harry replied.

//Curious, very curious// the cobra hissed softly.

//What's curious//, Harry asked.

//None of your business, boy// the snake snapped.

//Fine I'll just leave then//

//Oh no you don't, I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in a stupid store, I'm coming with you//

//Great just what I need, a stupid bloody snake//, Harry growled.

//Shut up, you idiot, you're giving me a headache// the snake hissed slithering out of it's cage and up Harry's arm.

Harry sighed//Fine come along, it's not like I have much of a choice//

//What bout us//, chorused two voices behind him.

Harry turned around to see the two coral snakes he had seen earlier looking at him expectantly.

//Don't listen to them, they're just annoyances// the cobra hissed distastefully.

//Shut up Salazar// the coral snakes hissed.

//Your name's Salazar// Harry hissed surprised.

//Yes, is there something wrong with it// the cobra hissed threateningly.

//No nothing's wrong with it// Harry said quickly.

//Good, now lets get out of here// Salazar hissed irritability

//What bout us//

//Yeah you can't leave us behind I mean…//

//Come on, it's like you're abandoning us or…//

//Something like that just because…//

//An evil snake says so// the coral snakes finished.

//Fine// Harry said cracking a smile //come along if you wish//

//Excellent, this is my brother, Pollux and I'm Castor// Castor hissed happily.

//Ok, now lets just get some owl treats and get out of here// Harry hissed back, picking the two snakes out of there cage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat down on a bench right outside the Apothecary. He had already gotten his potion supplies and had been to Flourish and Blotts. He mentally went through his checklist again. He still needed to get something for his eyes, and then it was time to take a trip to Knockturn Alley.

Harry sighed and looked across the street at Elsie's Eyewear. He got up and headed over toward it.

A small bell rang as Harry entered the store, announcing his arrival. Harry glanced around the shop. There were eyeballs similar to Mad-Eye Moody's spinning around in jars as well as many different types of glasses hanging on racks.

"Do you need help with anything, sir," said a soft voice.

Harry jumped and spun around.

The manager laughed, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you kiddo. Do you need help with anything?"

Harry nodded, "Do you have anything to fix someone's eyesight or something similar to that"

"We have magical contact lenses that you'll never have to remove but that's as close as we come to fixing someone's eyesight," she answered.

Harry nodded, "Sounds good."

"Okay then, do you want anything extra, like being able to change your eye color or have built in sunglasses or even have x-ray vision added." She asked.

"By x-ray vision you mean I could see right through invisibility cloaks, right." Harry questioned, thinking of Mad-Moody's eye.

"Yes, as well as disillusionment charms and what not," she replied, waving her hand as if waving a fly away.

"Okay, I'll take the extras too," Harry replied.

"Okay then, just over hand your glasses and I'll be right back," she said cheerfully.

Harry nodded and handed over his glasses.

"Be right back," she called making her way to the backroom.

Harry sat down in a nearby chair and waited.

About 5 minutes later, the manager returned with his old glasses as well as a pair of new ones.

"Here," she said handing him the new pair of glasses, "just put those on and tap them with your wand and say '_Entra' _and then, POOF, no more glasses. Then if you ever want to remove them just gently tap the brim of your nose with your wand and say 'Exita', but most don't 'cause it stings to put them in and take them out, okay," she explained.

Harry nodded and put them on and tapped them with his wand, instantly he felt his eyes sting painfully.

"There that's better now isn't it," she said cheerfully.

Harry blinked and nodded as everything came back into focus.

"It'll take a little while to get use to the x-ray vision, but don't worry it's only in one eye. As for changing the color of your eyes, just close your eyes and think of the color you want, same goes for the built in sunglasses, got it," she explained.

Harry nodded.

"Okay, that'll be 20 gallons," she said happily.

Harry handed her 20 gallons and headed out the door.

It was getting dark outside; he would have to pick up everything he bought tomorrow.

Harry looked both ways to make sure no one was watching before heading down into the depths of Knockturn Alley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm not sure if I'm very happy with this chapter, but oh well. Hope you all enjoyed it and have a Happy Valentine's Day!!!**

**Thanks To All My Reviewers**

**- bluefire-elemental  
- sweetgirl23  
- Ro-Ho  
- hpnut1  
- Aryes  
- blueoctober  
- cassandra black-potter  
- jilumasam**

**Thanks For Reading!!**


	4. Malfoy… I mean Potter?

**The Making of a Hero **

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFic. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!**

**Parseltongue - //Hello!!!//  
Regular Speech - "Hi"  
Thoughts - 'Aloha'**  
**Speaking Telepathically - (Can't think of anything)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own the characters that I have invented as well as the plot, the rest of the characters belong to J.K.R.**

**Warnings: Mild Language (Only a cuss word here and there, nothing much), Violence, Powerful Harry**

**Summery: Post GoF. Dumbledore has told Harry of the Prophesy & Harry is not taking it well. Harry decides to run away to train for the Final Battle, leaving the Wizarding world to believe him dead. Rated T for violence in later chapters. Powerful Harry. AU**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Chapter Three---  
--Malfoy… I mean Potter--**

Knockturn Alley was much creepier at night than it was during the day. It's shadows willingly held dangers and secrets of the night. Only the crescent moon brought light to the street.

Harry glanced around and continued to walk deeper into Knockturn Alley.

"Do you need any human fingernails dear, they're on sale," crackled a mad-looking witch.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass," Harry said, looking at the fingernails in slight disgust.

//You know, you should have bought some of those. They're used in a handful of potions// hissed a soft voice.

Harry jumped and looked around to see where the voice had come from.

//I'm on your ring; you idiotic boy// hissed the voice angrily.

Harry looked down at his ring; the emerald snake upon it was in striking position.

//Sorry, I forgot you were there, what's your name anyway// Harry hissed almost inaudibly.

//It's Jade you idiot and don't speak parseltongue out loud, it's not an uncommon fact that Harry Potter is a parselmouth// the snake hissed furiously.

//What do you want me to do then, talk to you telepathically or something// Harry hissed.

(Obviously) Jade hissed, looking at Harry as if he were mental.

//How do I communicate telepathically// Harry asked quietly.

(I can read your mind like a book, just think of something you want to say and I'll hear it) Jade hissed, rolling his tiny black eyes.

(And how was I supposed to know that) Harry asked.

(It's called common sense; something you obviously don't have, but anyway as I was saying you should have bought some of those fingernails for potions) Jade hissed irritably.

Harry looked at the Apothecary the insane witch had just walked back into, (You can't be serious.)

(I am completely and totally serious) Jade hissed. 

(Sorry, but there is no way I'm going in there.) Harry hissed back

(Don't make me bite you, go in there, NOW!!!)

(You're part of a ring how can you, OUCH! ok fine) Harry growled, walking into the apothecary.

"Hello there dear, changed your mind about the fingernails, yes," the witch said a little too sweetly.

"Er… yeah I have, I would like…"

(One-fifth of a pound) Jade hissed softly.

"One-fifth of a pound, please," Harry finished.

"Of course dear, will that be all," she asked in the same sickly sweet voice.

(No, say no) hissed Jade.

"No, I still need a few more things," Harry replied.

(Good, now just get what I tell you to get, and then we can leave, okay) hissed Jade approvingly.

(Okay) sighed Harry in defeat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'My nose will never be the same again,' Harry thought to himself as he walked down the street away from the apothecary.

(Oh, you'll live, for crying out loud you only spent less than 20 minutes in there) hissed Jade exasperatingly.

(Easy for you to say, you don't have a sense of smell) Harry growled.

(So where to next) Jade hissed, ignoring Harry's last comment.

(Borgin and Burkes) Harry replied.

(Borgin and Burkes eh… may I ask why exactly) Jade hissed.

(To defeat one's enemy, you must know one's enemy; in other words I need some books on the dark arts) Harry explained.

(Who are you and what have you done with my master) hissed Jade, (My master is much too stupid to say a quote like that.)

(Just shut up, I have my moments) Harry hissed back.

(So miracles do happen) Jade hissed dryly.

'Why me,' Harry wondered tiredly as he walked into Borgin and Burkes.

The store was just the same as it had been 3 years ago. Harry walked over to a bookcase located in a far corner of the store.

(These are defiantly not all the books he has; in fact most of these books are useless) Jade hissed dryly.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Can I help you, sir," asked a soft icy voice.

Harry spun around, to face Mr. Borgin.

"Yes er… do you have any other books," Harry asked.

"No, we don't have any other books," Mr. Borgin stated icily.

(He lies) Jade hissed.

"Are you sure you don't have any others," Harry asked again.

"No we don't, OUT!!!" Mr. Borgin shouted.

Harry quickly hurried out of the store and into a nearby alleyway.

(He was lying, I'm sure of it) Jade hissed.

(I know, but there's nothing we can do about it) Harry sighed.

(Wait a second, have you ever changed you eye color or grew your hair out over night?) Jade questioned.

(Not that I can recall… wait, one time my aunt gave me a horrible haircut; I was dreading school the next day and it grew back over night) Harry said, recalling the memory.

(Good, so either you have inherited the Potter family metamorphmagus abilities or it was just a little accidental magic) Jade stated happily.

(Metamorphawhata) Harry asked confused.

(Meta-morph-magus, do I have to spell it out for you!!! It means you can change your appearance without the means of a spell or potion) hissed Jade irritably.

(Oh, so if I'm a metamorphmagus, I could change my appearance to look like someone else) Harry asked.

(Yes and no, you can change your appearance to look like somebody else or no body else but only if it's human and the same sex as you, understand) Jade hissed.

(Yeah I understand, but how do we tell if I'm a metamorphmagus or not?) Harry questioned.

(Concentrate really hard on changing your hair color) Jade hissed.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on changing his hair color to red. He suddenly felt his scalp prickle.

(Well it looks like the Potters have another metamorphmagus to add to their family tree) Jade hissed approvingly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at a broken mirror on the ground. His hair was no longer black but Weasley-red instead.

(It's going tire you out to change your appearance for a while or at least until you get the hang of it, so don't be surprised if you feel exhausted. Now try to change your appearance to a Malfoy or a Nott that way you can buy some er… darker items per say) Jade explained.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He felt his face and scalp prickle uncomfortably.

(Definitely not perfect, but it'll do) Jade hissed.

Harry looked back down at the broken mirror. Jade was right it wasn't perfect. His hair was almost as blond as Malfoy's but instead of being sleek, it looked like Malfoy would on a very bad hair day. His face wasn't quite as sharp as Malfoy's either, but like Jade said, it would do.

Harry walked out of the alleyway and back into Borgin and Burkes.

"Ah Young Master Malfoy, what do I owe this pleasure," Mr. Borgin asked, failing miserably to hold back a snicker.

"Father sent me to buy him some books," Harry drawled; Ron had always said he was good at imitations.

"Right this way Young Master Malfoy," Mr. Borgin replied, leading Harry down through a trapdoor.

The room was lined with bookcases filled with books and other sinister looking objects.

"I'll be back soon, call if you need me," Mr. Borgin said, walking back up the staircases.

Harry nodded and started searching the shelves.

Most of the books were written in different languages, everything from Anglo-Latin and Anglo-Saxon to parseltongue.

(How I'm I suppose to buy a book I can't read) Harry wondered, taking a book off the shelf.

(Leave that to me) Jade hissed, reading out the titles of the books and picking out 'a few' as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared at the pile of books before him.

(Are all of these necessary?) Harry asked.

(Of course, how else are you suppose to defeat Voldemort) Jade hissed irritability.

(How did you know about that!) Harry asked astonished.

(I have my ways) Jade hissed softly.

(But…) Harry was about to ask before being cut off by Mr. Borgin

"Well, well, Young Master Malfoy, it looks like your father sent you with a large order did he not," Mr. Borgin chuckled gruffly.

Harry nodded.

Mr. Borgin smiled a greedy smile, "About time too. Your father hasn't bought from me in a long time. So will that be all or do you still have your eyes on that Hand of Glory up front."

Harry shook his head, "No thank you sir."

"Very well, shall I just ring these up then," Mr. Borgin asked in a soft creepy voice.

"Wait!!! Do you have something that would allow me to do magic without the ministry knowing," Harry asked hastily, forgetting to act like a Malfoy.

"But of course, I'll be right back," Mr. Borgin answered.

Three minutes later Mr. Borgin came back with large vial fill with charcoal gray potion.

"Just drink half of this and soak your wand in the other half," said Mr. Borgin, handing Harry the bottle.

"Thanks," Harry said, eyeing the potion suspiciously.

"Don't worry Young Master Malfoy, it's not poison," said Mr. Borgin chuckling.

Harry eyed the bottle suspiciously once more before placing it in his pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked out Borgin and Burkes. The air surrounding him was deathly still, not a sound could be heard.

(Something's not right; the air reeks of death) Jade hissed softly.

Harry nodded in agreement. Jade was right, nothing moved or made a sound; there was no breeze, no nothing.

A howl of pain filled the air.

(What are you doing!!!) Jade hissed furiously as Harry ran down the Alley toward the howl.

Harry stopped in front of an old, run down shop. Harry cautiously opened the door to the shop and walked in; the shop smelled of death and fresh blood.

(Turn back right this instant, before you get yourself killed) Jade hissed furiously.

Another howl of pain filled the air only this time it came from behind the door up ahead.

Harry slowly opened the door. What he found made him want to be sick. On the floor there were dozens of dead creatures, both light and dark, laying in puddles of blood.

Harry heard a soft, cruel, evil laugh from the other side of the room. A man in his mid forties stood over a large wolf-like creature, a bloody knife in his hand.

"Expelliarmus," Harry cried, sending the man with the knife flying up against the wall, knocked out cold.

Harry quickly ran over to the wolf-like creature's side.

The creature had thick jet-black fur, which was soaked with its own blood. The wolf-like creature was still awake; it's golden eyes filled with pain.

'A werewolf, how can there be a werewolf when it's not even the full moon,' Harry wondered to himself.

(It's called a pureblood werewolf, unlike human werewolves they do not transform ever. Nor do they have an ounce of human blood in them. They are just like regular wolves except for the fact that they are stronger and smarter than average and their bite is still as lethal as a human werewolf's. They also don't go out of their way for humans but prefer animals instead.) Jade stated calmly.

Harry gently stroked the werewolf. A soft trill came from a nearby cage.

Harry turned toward the sound to see a malnourished golden phoenix sitting in one of the small rundown cages; its legs chained to its perch.

"Alohomora," Harry muttered, releasing the phoenix from its cage.

The phoenix flew down next to Harry and stared mournfully at the werewolf.

"Can you help it," Harry asked the phoenix.

The phoenix, to Harry's surprise, nodded and leaned over the werewolf, allowing tears fall from its soft silver eyes.

Harry looked around, besides himself, the knocked out man, the werewolf and the phoenix, there were no other living creatures in sight.

Harry sighed and took out his father's old invisibility cloak.

"Stupefy," Harry whispered, stunning the now cut-free werewolf.

Harry draped his invisibility cloak over the werewolf and levitated it out of the puddle of blood it had been laying in.

The phoenix trilled softly.

"You want to come too," Harry asked smiling a sad smile.

The phoenix nodded.

"Okay, if you want to come, meet me in room 11 at the Leaky Cauldron, okay," Harry told the phoenix, opening the door.

The phoenix nodded and disappeared in a flash of flames.

Harry looked around the room one last time, in search of life. Finding none, Harry walked out of the store and headed back up toward Diagon Alley; an invisible werewolf floating behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another chapter done, YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And yes this will be a powerful Harry fic, but first he has to work his way up to the top. It's not going to be a Harry becomes powerful over night thingy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**- bluefire-elemental  
- hpnut1  
- animeflunky**

**Thanks for reading!!! I really appreciate it!!!**


	5. The First Day of a New Life

**The Making of a Hero **

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFic. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!**

**Parseltongue - //Hello!!!//  
Regular Speech - "Hi"  
Thoughts - 'Aloha'**  
**Speaking Telepathically - (Can't think of anything)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own the characters that I have invented as well as the plot, the rest of the characters belong to J.K.R.**

**Warnings: Mild Language (Only a cuss word here and there, nothing much), Violence, Powerful Harry**

**Summery: Post GoF. Dumbledore has told Harry of the Prophesy & Harry is not taking it well. Harry decides to run away to train for the Final Battle, leaving the Wizarding world to believe him dead. Rated T for violence in later chapters. Powerful Harry. AU**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Chapter Four---  
--The First Day of a New Life--**

Harry walked into Room 11 of the Leaky Cauldron, a breakfast bagel in one hand and two small cages in the other. A golden phoenix sat on an owl perch across the room, looking at the bagel hungrily.

Harry sat down on the bed and took another bagel out of his pocket and tossed it to the phoenix.

(Thanks) trilled the phoenix.

Harry smiled. Last night the phoenix, Ember, had given him a real shock by talking to him telepathically. Ember had explained that all phoenixes could speak to and understand all creatures but only through telepathy. It made sense; Harry had always wondered how Dumbledore seemed to understand Fawkes just by looking at the phoenix.

Harry looked over at the unconscious werewolf, who was starting to wake up.

"Stupefy," Harry whispered, stunning Tala, which according to Ember was the werewolf's name.

Harry turned to Salazar, who was hissing angrily in his cage.

//Can you please let me out of this cage. It's giving me a cramp// hissed Salazar angrily.

//Why did you, of all snakes, have to come with me// Harry muttered to himself, unlatching the two cages.

Salazar slithered over to the trunk that was sitting in the far corner of the room.

//The founder's trunk// Salazar hissed breathlessly.

//The founder's what???// Harry asked curiously.

//The founder's trunk you idiot, the founders use to lived in it when traveling// hissed Salazar annoyed.

Harry rose from the bed and walked over to the trunk and tried to open it, only to find it locked.

//How do you open it? I was able to open it back when I was in Slytherin's vault// Harry hissed, attempting to open the trunk.

//You were able to open it back in Slytherin's vault because you were in one of the founder's vaults// Salazar hissed.

//Then how do you open it// Harry asked, still attempting to open the trunk.

//You ask too many questions. To get in, all you have to do is place your hand on the trunk and say is _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos_// Salazar hissed.

Harry nodded and placed his hand on the trunks, "_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos."_

The trunk clicked open revealing a stone passageway with a bronze ladder descending down into it.

//How did you know how to open it// Harry asked.

//How did I know? I use to live in that trunk, of course I would know how to open it// hissed Salazar.

//You use to live in that trunk, but that must make you over a THOUSAND YEARS OLD// Harry cried.

//Correction, I'm 1500 years old // Salazar hissed irritably.

//but…ouch// Harry yelped as Salazar bit him.

//Come on// Salazar hissed, slithering down the bronze ladder and out of sight.

Harry stepped into the trunk and climbed down the ladder.

'Hermione would kill to be here right now,' he mused, gazing around the large library he had just climbed down into. The library was nothing short of exquisite. Beautiful designs of vines and eagles were carved into the furniture and the hardwood floor was so bright that Harry was pretty sure he could see his own reflection in it.

//This is Rowena's Library; she was the one who designed it. All the founders designed at least one room in here on their own// Salazar hissed, slithering up on to Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded and scanned the shelves. Only a few books were written in Old English, the rest were written in other languages he did not know.

//Is there somewhere to sleep in here// Harry asked, picking up a book from the Defense Against the Dark Arts section.

//Course, all the founders had their own rooms// Salazar explained.

//How do you get to them// Harry asked, placing the book back on the shelf.

//Follow me// Salazar hissed, leading Harry over to a large oak door.

Harry opened the door. The room was small, no bigger than a large closet.

//Say Helga's Home, Godric's Quarters, Rowena's Room, and Salazar's Suite// hissed Salazar.

"Helga's Home, Godric's Quarters, Rowena's Room, and Salazar's Suite" Harry said.

Where there had been three plain, blank walls only seconds ago, there were now four large wooden doors.

//Take your pick// hissed Salazar.

Harry opened the first door. There was only one word to describe the room. Bright. Very bright and yellow. There was a yellow rug, yellow curtains, and a yellow comforter. Even outside the enchanted window, there was a bright yellow field.

Harry quickly ran out of the room. The room was way to bright and cheerful for his liking. Harry opened the next door.

'Hermione would have loved this room,' he mused. The room was lined with built in bookshelves. Behind the blue curtains, the window displayed beautiful mountain peaks.

The room was nice, but the amount of books surrounding him was to say the least, overwhelming. He walked out of the room.

The next room was very gryffindorish. It was nice, his number one choice out of the rooms he had viewed. He looked out the window at the African savannah.

//Come on, I mean what do you see in this room, Slytherin's room is far better// hissed Salazar, looking around the room in disgusted.

Harry rolled his eyes at the snake, but got up anyway. There was still one room left to look at anyway.

The last room took Harry by surprise. Who would have thought Salazar Slytherin had such go taste. The room had a shadowy look to it, not in a dark and depressing way but in a calming sort of way. Unlike Ravenclaw's room, it only had one bookshelf rather than what seemed like two dozen. The window presented a forest floor, which looked very similar to the forbidden forest.

//Wow// Harry said softly.

//Told yea Slytherin's room was better// Salazar hissed, smirking.

Harry ignored Salazar's statement, as much as he hated to admit it, Salazar was right.

//Come on we have to get back to Privet Drive and pack up a few things before we head off// Harry said walking out of the room and back toward the ladder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry made a face as he gulped down the potion that he had bought at _Borgin and Burkes_. His wand, at the moment, was soaking in the other half of the potion.

'Yuck, why do all potions have to taste so horrible it seems,' he thought to himself.

He looked over at the pile of letters that Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Dumbledore had sent him asking him where he was, telling him to never leave Privet Drive alone again, and telling him how worried they were about him running off like that.

He had replied telling them that he was fine and that he would never run away alone again. He hadn't lied. He wouldn't be alone. Ember, Caster, Pollux, Hedwig, Salazar, and Tala would be going with him. Hey, if you counted Jade, there were seven people er… individuals going with him.

Harry sighed. He had to get out of here soon or else guilt might just make him change his mind.

"Okay Hedwig, you're going to have to stay in the trunk like everybody else while we're traveling, okay," Harry explained to her.

Hedwig hooted and flew down into the trunk.

Harry picked his wand out of the now empty bowl, which only minutes ago had held the potion. Harry grabbed the letters and threw them down into the trunk before shutting the trunk with a snap.

'So this is it,' he thought, shrinking his trunk and placing it in his pocket.

Harry threw his invisibility cloak over himself and creped down the stairs and out the door.

There were only a few hours till nightfall; he had to get as far away from Privet Drive as possible in that time without magical means. Harry flagged down a taxi and hopped in.

"Where to," the driver asked.

"As far away from here as possible," Harry said looking around Surry for what might be the last time.

The driver nodded as they drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione sat down at the dinner table as the Order of the Phoenix, an Anti-Voldemort war group, discussed Harry's disappearance, reappearance and then disappearance again.

"So let me get this straight, you lost him, you found him, and then you lost him again," Mrs. Weasley questioned her temper beginning to rise.

"Sorry Molly, the kid's sly as a snake," Mundungus said, not looking all that sorry at all.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to blow her top.

"Calm down mum, Harry probably just went to the Leaky Cauldron for a Firewhisky," the twins said grinning.

"He better not have, or he's going to get it when he gets back for not taking me along with him," Ron muttered.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione and Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Molly, I'm sure Harry is just fine. He'll probably reappear within the next few days," Dumbledore reassured her even though his eyes shown with worry as well.

A murmur of agreement passed through the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat down on his trunk and stared out the attic window. He had done it. He had run away from the Dursleys, Dumbledore, his friends, Sirius, Voldemort, and the death eaters. He had run away from what had practically been his life.

Harry closed his eyes and listened to the rain as it pounded the roof above his head. He prayed his friends would forgive him for running away like this without even saying good-bye.

Harry sighed, got up, and climbed down into the trunk.

"Salazar's Suite" he muttered, causing a door to appear.

He walked in and flopped down on the bed. Hedwig and Ember hooted and trilled softly as if to bid him goodnight before closing their eyes and falling asleep.

//Starting tomorrow, bright and early, we'll begin your training, okay// Salazar hissed softly, curling up on the nightstand next to the bed.

Harry nodded, not comprehending a word Salazar had just spoken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So another chapter has been finished. I'm not that happy with this chapter but it was necessary. Hope you enjoyed it. I really appreciate you reading. Helpful criticism is welcome. **

**Questions And Answers about the story**  
**Q1. Is there going to be a pairing in this story?  
A1. I'm not sure yet, so far I'm not planning on there being one.**

**Thanks to all my readers and to my reviewer**

**- hpnut1**

**I try to update soon, but TAKS tests are coming up so I have to study.**

**Sincerely,  
Werewolfsong**


	6. There is no Such Thing as Good And Evil

**The Making of a Hero **

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFic. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!**

**Parseltongue - //Hello!!!//  
Regular Speech - "Hi"  
Thoughts - 'Aloha'**  
**Speaking Telepathically - (Can't think of anything)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own the characters that I have invented as well as the plot, the rest of the characters belong to J.K.R.**

**Warnings: Mild Language (Only a cuss word here and there, nothing much), Violence, Powerful Harry**

**Summery: Post GoF. Dumbledore has told Harry of the Prophesy & Harry is not taking it well. Harry decides to run away to train for the Final Battle, leaving the Wizarding world to believe him dead. Rated T for violence in later chapters. Powerful Harry. AU**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Chapter Five---  
--There is no Such Thing as Good And Evil Magic--**

//Wakey, wakey, Mr. Potter// hissed a soft voice.

Harry moaned and buried his head under his pillow.

//Wake up you over-grown monkey// hissed the voice again, only this time louder and fiercer.

Harry let out a groan and pushed whatever had been hissing in his ear off the bed.

//That's it!!! I've had it// hissed the voice angrily//You're getting up whether you like it or not//

Harry yelped and jumped up into sitting position as he felt his leg sear with pain.

//You brought that on yourself// Salazar hissed, still in striking position//If you had woken up when I told you to, that wouldn't have happened//

Harry moaned and glanced over at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

//Salazar it's four o'clock in the morning! I'm going back to sleep// Harry exclaimed.

//Oh no your not! We begin your training, NOW// Salazar hissed angrily.

//Training// Harry questioned.

//Yes training, don't tell me you were just planning to go prance out onto the battlefield and expect to defeat Voldemort without any training// Salazar hissed irritably.

//No, but I thought we should train at a more reasonable hour like eight o' clock or something along those lines// Harry replied.

//No offence, but your opinion doesn't matter much to me // Salazar hissed, smirking// Meet me in Rowena's Library in five minutes, and don't be late or you'll be sorry//

Harry groaned but nonetheless nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry glanced around the library. He quickly spotted Salazar sitting on a round table in the corner of the library. He hastily walked over.

//You're two minutes late// Salazar hissed angrily.

//So two minutes, big whoop// Harry growled, still irritated about being woken up early.

//If you were late by two minutes every morning for a month then that would be an hour of training wasted// Salazar hissed.

//but-//

//No buts!!! As of right now, for every minute you are late to training you will have ten minutes taken off of your free time!!! Am I understood// Salazar hissed, his eyes blazing.

//Yes Salazar// Harry growled, clenching his teeth.

//Good, now let me tell you how this is going to work. Every morning you will wake up at four o' clock and meet me in here unless I tell you otherwise. Then you will train for the next four hours, then take a four-hour break, then train for four hours, and then rest for four hours and so on and so forth until you go full circle. This will be your training schedule for every day of the year including Sundays and holidays. During your free period you can do whatever you want, but you must do your homework as well. I have already told you what will happen if you are late to practice, so don't make me say it again, understood// Salazar hissed.

//You can't be serious// Harry whispered in disbelief.

//Do you want me to bite you? Now first, you need to learn your way around this trunk, so here// Salazar hissed, passing a rolled up piece of parchment that was sealed closed with a red ribbon.

Harry picked up the roll of parchment//What is it//

//It's a map of the trunk. To open it just say _Godric Rocks_ and to close it say _Salazar Sucks_// Salazar hissed bitterly.

Harry sent the cobra an amused look.

//Godric Gryffindor made the map// Salazar explained.

Harry smirked, "Godric rocks."

Salazar let out an angry hiss.

Harry glanced down at the map//You have a backyard in this trunk// Harry inquired, raising an eyebrow.

//Yes, it's the biggest room in the trunk, at one acre in size// Salazar stated.

Harry simply nodded//You know this really reminds me of the marauder's map//

//Does it now// Salazar hissed in a bored-tone.

//Yeah, except for the fact that it doesn't have last names on it// Harry stated//Why's that//

//Because back in the founder's era many people didn't have last names// Salazar answered.

Harry nodded.

//Now, perhaps we should begin our lesson// Salazar hissed.

//Okay, so what's first// Harry asked.

//Okay, first we're going to unpack all of those books you bought and put them on the shelves// Salazar hissed.

Harry nodded and walked over to the pile of books and other objects lying on the floor//And how are we going to do that if we can't even understand what the books say//

//There's a simple charm that you can use to sort the books// Salazar hissed//The incantation is _genus_, just think about how you want to sort it, and then it'll sort itself on it's own. In this case, you want to sort it by subject//

Harry nodded and muttered "_Genus,_" instantly the books and other items started to sort themselves.

//Good, now just banish them to their rightful sections// Salazar instructed.

//And where might that be// Harry asked.

//Why do I feel as if I'm trying to teach a troll; Just concentrate on sending them to their rightful sections even if you don't know where their sections are// Salazar explained.

Harry nodded and concentrated, _"Expello," _he muttered, causing the books to go flying to their rightful shelves.

//Good, you can sort the rest of your stuff during your brake, but for now, follow me// Salazar hissed, leading them back to the Entrance room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry glanced around the dueling chamber. The brownstone walls were bare aside from four large wooden doors. In the center of the chamber there was a large raised dueling platform; hanging from the ceiling were four large tapestries, each one representing one of the founders.

//Welcome to the founder's dueling chamber, behind that door over there, is the practice equipment closet, behind that door over there is the weapon storage chamber, then behind that door is the medical potions cabinet, and then finally behind that door is the workout room, any questions, no, good// Salazar drawled, slithering over to the Practice Equipment Closet

Harry followed and opened the door. The room had about two-dozen dummies hanging from racks on the wall, as well as many different types of wooden weapons.

Salazar hissed softly, immediately one of the dummies jumped off the wall and picked up two wooden swords, tossing one of them to Harry.

Harry sent Salazar a questionable look.

//What, you've never seen a sword before// Salazar hissed sarcastically.

//Of course I have, it's just, I've never used one unless you count the time when I slayed the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, but that was only because of luck// Harry explained.

Harry saw Salazar's eyes flashed with sorrow at the mention of the basilisk, though he was sure he had imagined it, because the sorrow had left as quickly as it had came.

//Anyway, come on, we have to practice// Salazar hissed, leading them back to the main dueling chamber.

Harry jumped up onto the platform, as did the dummy.

//Okay, first, I'm going to teach you the basics, and then from there you can learn through experience and don't worry, the dummy will be charmed for your pathetic level// Salazar explained.

Harry sighed and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hit the floor for what seemed like the millionth time. He moaned and glared up at the dummy towering over him.

Harry looked around. Where was Salazar? He was pretty sure it had been, at least, four hours, if not more.

//Sorry I'm late. I had to go get some food; we were out// Salazar hissed sounding not so sorry as he slithered into the room.

//Bout time, is practice over yet// Harry growled.

//It is. Meet me back in here in three and a half hours// Salazar hissed.

//But I thought you said that I have four hour breaks//

//You usually do, but we got out of practice a bit late and under no circumstances do we take time off of your training// Salazar hissed strictly.

Harry glared at the cobra as he trailed after him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was designed very gryffindorish. All the countertops were golden as well as most of the silverware. Lions were carved into the cabinets, chandelier, and the other light fixtures.

Harry instantly turned his gaze toward a plate of cookies sitting on the counter. Harry lunged toward the cookies, famished from his training.

Before Harry could even reach the cookies, he felt something stab the back of his leg.

Harry yelped and glared at the cobra that was now slithering up and over toward the plate of cookies.

//Sorry gryffindor, but I believe your breakfast is over there// the cobra hissed, jerking its head toward a banana, a bowl of whole grain fiber cereal, and a energy drink.

//Hey, how come I don't get any cookies// Harry growled.

//Number One: Only Slytherins get cookies, Number Two: That breakfast over there is much healthier than these FRESH, MOIST, CHOCOLATY cookies and Finally, Number Three: Your dueling skills are P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C// Salazar hissed, smirking cruelly.

Harry quickly attempted to grab a cookie again, only to have his hand bit.

//Warning, if you ever try to steal one of my cookies again, then I might just injected some poison in my next bite// Salazar hissed furiously.

Harry snarled and walked over to his o' so wonderful breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry limply walked into the library for his final training lesson of the day.

He wasn't quite sure what he hated more, Sword Dueling or playing dodge ball where you were blasted against the wall if you were hit, either way, both hurt like hell.

//Bout time you got here, anyway, here// Salazar hissed tossing a book to Harry.

"Beginner's Guide to the Dark Arts," Harry read//Sorry Salazar, but there is no way I'm going to sink into the dark arts// Harry snarled, shoving the book back toward Salazar.

//Boy-//

//My parents were killed because of the dark arts, there is no way I'm going to learn them, I'll learn ABOUT them, but I will never and I repeat, NEVER, learn them// Harry yelled, his eyes flashing with emerald-green fire.

//POTTER will you just listen to me!!! Whether you LIKE IT or NOT, you will LEARN the DARK ARTS// Salazar hissed, his eyes also blazing.

//No I won't// Harry snarled softly

//Listen POTTER, when fighting fire you fight with FIRE!!! Do you want your parent's sacrifice to be in VAIN// Salazar hissed fiercely.

Harry bowed his head in shame.

//Listen Gryffindor, there is no such thing as good and evil magic, only power, and how thy uses it // Salazar hissed softly.

//But-//

//Potter, you could just as easily kill someone with a _Wingardium Leviosa_ as you could with a _Avada Kedavra _but does that make it any less evil. If you ask me, I'd rather be killed painlessly with the killing curse, than painfully fall to my death or be smashed by a giant bolder// Salazar hissed softly.

Harry sighed//I guess I've never looked at it that way//

Salazar smiled softly//Read chapters one, two and three and then we can go to bed; I think the lack of sleep addled your brain a bit//

Harry nodded and picked the book back up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salazar watched as the young gryffindor slowly made his way out of the library. He let out a soft sigh and glanced around the library.

//Godric, if you only knew how much I miss you guys// the cobra hissed almost inaudibly.

The cobra looked back toward the door, which the young gryffindor had just walked through.

//I may have failed you guys, but I will not fail your heir, Godric, even if it kills me// Salazar hissed softly to no one in particular.

Salazar closed his eyes as if remembering before slithering out of the library and back toward Salazar' Suite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Chapter done!!! YAY!!! I hope you enjoyed it. TAKS Tests are still on there way so it may be awhile till I update or it may be very soon, it all depends on school.**

**Questions And Answers about the Story**

**Q1: What's with the cookies???  
A1: I was hungry at the time when I wrote that part :D**

**Q2: How did I come up with the sorting spell and the banishing charm incantation?  
A2: **_**Genus**_** means kind, sort, class, category, description in Latin  
**_**Expello**_** means to drive out, to eject, expel, force out, banish in Latin**

**Q3: Why was Harry so short tempered when it came to learning the dark arts?  
A3: 1. Like he said, his parents were killed because of them.  
2. He was sore from his training and hadn't gotten enough sleep.  
3. He had always been told the dark arts were completely evil.**

**Thanks to All my Readers and Reviewers**

**- LadyMarit  
- PSTurner  
- HarrySirius Fan  
- Airlady  
- hpnut1**  
- …  
**- Hpfan  
- jason**

**Thank you to everyone who read!!!! I'll update as soon as I can!!!  
Sincerely,  
Werewolfsong**


	7. Animagi and Evil Plans

**The Making of a Hero **

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFic. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!**

**Parseltongue - //Hello!!!//  
Regular Speech - "Hi"  
Thoughts - 'Aloha'**  
**Speaking Telepathically - (Can't think of anything)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own the characters that I have invented as well as the plot, the rest of the characters belong to J.K.R.**

**Warnings: Mild Language (Only a cuss word here and there, nothing much), Violence, Powerful Harry**

**Summery: Post GoF. Dumbledore has told Harry of the Prophesy & Harry is not taking it well. Harry decides to run away to train for the Final Battle, leaving the Wizarding world to believe him dead. Rated T for violence in later chapters. Powerful Harry. AU**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Chapter Six---  
--Animagi and Evil Plans--**

Two Weeks Later

Harry kicked his legs as fast as he could, fighting the continuous current of water, which kept dunking him under. He felt his arms and legs weaken yet the current did not. Harry lunged forward, his hands slapping the cold wet stone. The current in the pool resided, leaving a calm pool of crystal clear water and a worn out Harry.

//Not bad, we'll have to bump up the strength of the current a notch or two. It's becoming too easy for you// hissed Salazar from a nearby bench press.

Harry groaned and pulled himself out of the pool.

//Oh stop your bellyaching, pointless complaining never got anyone anywhere// Salazar hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered a drying charm on himself before throwing a robe on. In the past two weeks Harry had learned a lot, including to never try to argue with an evil annoying cobra, for doing so was pointless and a lost battle.

//Come on Potter, we still have one more hour of training left. Off to the potions lab// Salazar hissed, slithering out of the exercise room.

Harry quickly followed after Salazar, knowing it would just make everything worse to lag behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ran his finger over a small snake carving on his lab table out of boredom. Harry glanced up to see Salazar hissing curses as he searched through the potion cabinets.

//Found whatever it is yet// Harry yawned, laying his head down on the table.

//Shut up and help, I'm doing this for you not me// Salazar hissed furiously.

Harry shrugged his shoulders//No thanks, this is what you get for waking me up at such unholy hours in the morning//

//Stupid, lazy, bloody, Gryffindors// Salazar cursed under his breath while continuing to search through the cabinets

Harry ignored the insult and continued to watch Salazar search through the cabinets in amusement; he could almost swear the cobra was slowly turning purple in frustration and anger.

//Blasted Gryffindor, where did he put…ah, here it is// Salazar hissed, taking a small vile of snow-white colored potion out of the cabinet and over to Harry's table.

Harry picked up the vile and examined it//What is it?//

//It's called the _Ostendo Sum Bestia_ potion, a.k.a, the animagus potion// Salazar hissed.

//Animagus Potion!!!!// Harry exclaimed excitedly.

//Don't get excited yet, there's a lot more work in becoming a animagus than just drinking a silly little potion// Salazar hissed softly//This potion will only show you your form and it will do nothing else but that//

Harry nodded//So, do I just drink it?//

//Yes, but I suggest you sit down on the floor because when you drink it you will immediately go into a coma-like state// Salazar replied.

Harry eagerly sat down on the floor and gulped down the potion.

//He wouldn't be so eager to drink that potion if he knew of the hangover he is going to have when he wakes up// Salazar hissed softly to himself, smirking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt himself falling. In the distance, he heard Salazar's voice, but it was faint and inaudible. Harry closed his eyes out of dizziness as he continued to fall. It seemed as if he were falling through an endless tunnel. Suddenly, he felt himself flying. Harry opened his eyes to see a beautiful, green eyed, pure black phoenix flying through a starry night sky. The weird thing was that he felt himself flying as if he were the phoenix; it was very similar to when you were a kid and you would wave at a security camera in the store to see yourself wave back from a small monitor.

Harry felt both dark and light magic course through him as the phoenix dove into a steep dive. He felt his stomach do flips. Immediately, without warning, the phoenix blew a large, black, deadly flame out of its mouth. Harry could feel a soft warm feeling in his mouth, similar to that of drinking butterbeer.

The phoenix landed on the edge of a cliff not far away from where Harry was standing. Harry took a step toward where the phoenix had landed only to have the picture slowly start fading away, and once again, Harry felt himself falling.

The scenery now changed to that of a dark forest. Harry could see a lone shadowy figure running through the forest. He felt his paws slap the soft forest floor.

Harry quickly ran after the figure. He felt a long primitive howl echo from his throat.

Harry ran faster, trying to keep up with the lone figure. He felt himself leap forward, grabbing his prey by the neck. He heard his prey squealed in fright, trying to escape in vain.

Harry slowly slowed down to a jog as he approached the clearing up ahead. He felt his teeth sink down into his prey's neck. He heard the snap of a bone. He felt his prey fall limp, lifeless

Harry cautiously walked into the clearing. He saw a large, lone, green-eyed wolf standing by the edge of a lake. The wolf's fur was pure black excepted for its paws, the tips of its ears, and a lighting bolt-shaped patch of fur on its forehead, which were all white.

Once again the picture faded out and Harry felt himself starting to fall again.

The picture gradually faded back in, revealing a bright African savanna.

Harry glanced around, immediately he saw a pride of lions not too far away. He felt the warmth of the sun on his back as he shook his mane.

Harry walked over toward the pride of lions. He looked up at the majestic golden, green-eyed lion, which was lying on a large stone in the center of the pride.

The golden lion let out a low laughter-like growl as two lion cubs played with his tail. The lion lifted his head and scanned the area for potential threats. Satisfied with the safety of his pride, the lion laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

For, what was it, the third time, Harry felt himself being jerked back into his fall.

This time Harry landed in the Amazon rainforest.

Harry scanned the area, searching for his form. He felt his belly slither over the lush underbrush.

Harry quickly spotted a black rat sitting by the riverbank. Was his form a rat! If it was, did this make him no better than Wormtail! He felt himself flick his tongue; his next meal was very close.

Harry blinked his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. How could he be a rat! He certainly didn't feel like a rat right now, rats didn't slither. He felt himself coil up, positioning himself in striking position.

Suddenly, something invisible grabbed a hold of the rat. The rat squirmed and squealed trying to escape the invisible grasp before falling limp, dead. He tasted blood in his mouth as he felt his fangs stab his prey.

Harry watched as the rat disappeared out of thin air; it was as if the air had just swallowed it up. Harry stared at the spot, trying spot something, anything that may have caused the rat's disappearance. He felt his hunger pain ebb away.

Harry continued to glare at the spot. He was about to give up when a diamond colored, green-eyed snake appeared out of thin air.

"I'm a snake," he whispered to himself, before smiling grimly, 'Well better a snake, than a rat.'

Harry looked back down at the snake that was now slithering into the river. As it slithered away, it slowly disappeared; however, Harry could tell it wasn't becoming invisible, but disillusioned instead.

Slowly, the picture faded out again, but this time Harry didn't start falling, but rather started ascending upward. Harry felt his head begin to throb and he ascended higher and higher.

All of a sudden, Harry felt himself plunge through a watery barrier and into fresh air. He took in a deep breath, and looked around. Everything was spinning, he felt as if he had nearly drowned, sort of like how he had felt right after the second task.

"'Bout time you snapped out of it" he heard Salazar hiss before everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort sat on his bone-made throne, three empty beakers sat in front of him.

Voldemort gently picked up one long slender dagger. Suddenly, in one swift motion, he cut the palm of his hand open allowing blood to flow out of his hand and into the middle beaker. Satisfied with the amount of blood in the beaker, he picked up his wand and tapped his bleeding palm, healing the cut.

Voldemort turned his wand away from his bloodstained hand and pointed it at the blood filled beaker, "Distinctus Cruorem," he whispered.

Immediately, the blood shot out of the beaker and into the other beakers.

Voldemort studied the two blood filled beakers. One was filled with a dark almost black blood while the other beaker was filled with ordinary red colored blood. He smiled an insane smile before pulling out another long slender dagger and dipping it into the red blood.

"Lucius," Voldemort hissed, pulling the bloodstained dagger out of the beaker, "owl this to Dumbledore along with this note. I believe Dumbledore will be relived to know he no longer needs to search for his golden boy."

Lucius's eyes widened in surprise, "You've finished off Potter!"

"Of course not you fool, but Dumbledore doesn't know that!!!" Voldemort hissed furiously.

A look of comprehension appeared on Lucius's face before it turned into a smirk, "So if Dumbledore thinks Potter is dead, we don't have to worry about him finding him."

"Yes and no, but at least we don't have to worry about Dumbledore's search team keeping an eye out for him anymore," Voldemort explained.

"So does this mean we can call off the search team," Lucius asked eagerly, ready to get back to a more fun job such as muggle torturing

Voldemort's eyes blazed, "Of course not you fool, _Crucio_, but make sure that only my most trusted death eaters know about the search for Potter."

Lucius scrambled up off the floor, "Of course, my lord"

"Good and don't tell anyone of my plan except for those on the search team. Is that clear!!!" he hissed furiously.

"Yes my lord," he replied, taking the dagger and note from Voldemort and quickly scrambling out of the room.

Voldemort smiled a soft, cold, cruel smile, "Dumbledore is out of the game now, Potter," he whispered softly, "It's just you and me; No Dumbledore is going to save you this time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally, another chapter is completed. I'm sorry it took so long; school has been rough especially because of the TAKS tests, Halleluiah the TAKS tests are over. **

**Thanks for being patient,  
Werewolfsong  
**

**Animagus Forms And Their Meanings**

**Shadow Phoenix – If your animagus form is a shadow phoenix then you are misunderstood, powerful, dark yet light, reckless yet cunning.**

**Lone Wolf - If your animagus form is a lone wolf then you are loyal, sly, smart, misunderstood, lonely, hardworking, independent.**

**Golden Lion - If your animagus form is a Golden Lion then you are brave, proud, noble, loyal and protective of your love ones.**

**Snake - If your animagus form is a snake then you are cunning, ambitious, and independent.**

**Thanks to All of my Readers and Reviewers, you really make writing worth wild**

**- Shadows stalk during the deep of night  
- Senyor Fier Mensheir  
- flyingPheonix103  
- Airlady  
- tlfsjs  
- hpnut1  
- PSTurner  
- RexMyno  
- LadyMarit  
- animeflunky**


End file.
